Don't Move
by Fdz1492
Summary: Baekhyun selamanya adalah Baekhyun yang akan luluh hanya dengan ucapan maaf dan perlakuan manis untuknya, dia memang bodoh dan tidak peka! Sialnya, itu memang benar./"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun. Itulah kata yang selalu ingin aku ucapkan padamu, walau aku tahu itu sudah sangat terlambat."[ChanBaek/BaekYeol with Sehun] YAOI . DLDR!


**Title : Don't Move (Sorry and Thank You, Love)**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Etc.**

**Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : Selain cerita semuanya bukan milik saya, kecuali ChanBaek yang saling memiliki xD**

.

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alay, Lebay, Mainstream, banyak kata kasar jadi mohon kebijakan para readers ya, M-Preg (No Lime/Lemon), dan sangat membosankan xD, etc.**

.

.

**Backsong : Girls' Generation - Divine (padahal sih gak nyambung sama ceritanya tapi ya lumayan ngefeel, cobain aja dengerin sambil baca ini hehe)**

.

.

**Dont like? Dont read, pls!**

**No bash or Flame!**

**Enjoy**

**N/B : Baca cuap-cuap saya di akhir cerita yah ^^ makasih muah xD**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

:::

XOXO

:::

Baekhyun menggerutu sembari melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Sesekali namja bertubuh pendek itu memeriksa ponselnya.

Namun tetap saja sejak sejam yang lalu dia menunggu kekasihnya di tempat ini ㅡtaman kota, tak ada berita apa pun darinya.

Ini sangat menyebalkan, dan Baekhyun benci menunggu! Dengan kesal dia pergi meninggalkan tempat janjian mereka.

Dia sudah tidak peduli jika kekasihnya akan marah atau parahnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, memangnya Baekhyun takut? ㅡsudah pasti dia sangat takut, karena dia begitu mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun sudah -teramat sangat- sakit hati dengan segala kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Makan hati dan kecewa adalah makanan pokoknya setiap hari, hatinya hampir mati rasa karenanya. Hanya hampir dan itu tak akan terjadi mengingat bagaimana cintanya si pendek pada kekasih tampannya itu.

**BRAAAK**

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Dia sangat kesal, marah, dan emosi, tentu saja!

Siapa sih yang tidak akan kesal jika selalu dibohongi? Baekhyun juga manusia biasa yang bisa menangis dan terluka, sayangnya dia sangat ㅡterlalu rapuh.

_Ddddrrrt ddddrttt_

Ponselnya bergetar entah itu panggilan masuk atau pesan dan lainnya, karena anak itu menyeting ponselnya dalam mode itu. Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang jatuh ㅡtanpa sadar di pipinya lalu melihat ponselnya.

Dia mendesah pelan lalu menggeser layar smartphonenya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_"Bybaek, kau dimana? Kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu disini, eoh?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, ternyata si _Playboy_ datang ke tempat janjian mereka. Walaupun sangat telat!

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

_"Bybaek, mian. Tadi aku harus mengantar eommaku belanja. Kau tahu kan bagaimana eommaku? Jika su__ㅡ__"_

"Hm. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur. Bye."

**Pip**

Baekhyun langsung mematikan panggilan itu juga ponselnya. Dia melempar benda segiempat itu ke ranjang disebelahnya lalu memejamkan mata.

Mungkin sebaiknya mereka memang mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Baekhyun lelah ㅡsangat, dia sudah tidak sanggup jika harus selalu sakit hati dan kecewa. Memangnya, hatinya terbuat dari baja? Baja saja bisa berkarat apalagi hati Baekhyun yang hanya berupa gumpalan merah lembut, mudah rapuh bahkan hancur jika selalu menerima tekanan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia memang lelah, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Baekhyun sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Bahkan si pecinta aroma jeruk itu pernah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena tak sanggup menerima kelakuan kekasihnya. Bodoh! Baekhyun bahkan menertawakan dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Belum lagi selama berpacaran hampir dua tahun, kekasihnya itu selalu saja bermain dibelakangnya. Bergonta-ganti pasangan dengan sesuka hati dan tak pernah merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Baekhyun memang namja, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencakar setidaknya menjambak rambut selingkuhan-selingkuhan kekasihnya dulu.

Biarlah banyak yang mengiranya bukan namja sejati karena bertengkar dengan seorang yeoja. Memangnya Baekhyun peduli?

.

**#FlashBack**

.

_"Hihi Chanyeol oppa geli ah."_

_Baekhyun menggeram kesal melihat kekasihnya untuk kesekian kalinya bercanda mesra dengan yeoja dan kali ini dengan yeoja berbeda. Kekasihnya itu memang seorang _**pedofil**_ sejati! Selalu saja mengencani anak sekolahan yang bahkan lebih pantas jadi adiknya, _**PARAH**_!_

_"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya penuh emosi._

_Chanyeol __ㅡ__kekasihnya segera menoleh dan membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat juga salah tingkah bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, jika kepergok sedang bermesraan dengan yeoja oleh kekasih sendiri. Mati kutu, jelas!_

_"By-baek?" Ucapnya gagap._

_Baekhyun menatap nyalang kedua manusia tak tahu diri itu. "Ini sudah yang keberapa kali, hah? Kenapa kau tidak juga berubah? Dasar __**Player**__!" Pekiknya mendarah daging._

_Chanyeol bingung, dia langsung menggenggam erat jemari-jemari lentik Baekhyun namun dengan cepat anak itu melepas jemarinya dari genggaman Chanyeol._

_"Aku bisa jelaskan. Ku mohon jangan marah disini." Ucapnya._

_Baekhyun berdecih, "Kenapa? Kau takut dunia tahu betapa busuk dan brengseknya dirimu, eoh? Kau takut?" Sindirnya telak._

_"Dan kau!" Baekhyun menunjuk yeoja yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan matanya."Dasar murahan! Kau rela memberikan kehormatanmu pada namja brengsek macam dia. Dimana harga dirimu, hah? Tidak tahu malu!" Umpatnya penuh penekanan._

_Yeoja itu menggepalkan kedua tangannya lalu secepat kilat ia menampar pipi Baekhyun cukup keras._

_"Kau itu yang murahan! Dasar _**Gay**_! Kau memalukan!" Umpatnya tak kalah sadis._

_Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya ditampar lantas menampar balik yeoja itu hingga membuatnya membelalakan matanya._

_"O-oppa! Kenapa kau menamparku, hah?" Tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_"Kau menghina kekasihku sama saja menghinaku!" Jawabnya dengan suara keras._

_"Hiks.. T-tapi kau kan tidak _**Gay**_ oppa.." Lirihnya._

_Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu menatap Baekhyun yang membuang mukanya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menangis dan dia merutuki dirinya yang selalu membuat kekasih hatinya itu terluka._

_"Pergi kau! Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!" Usir Chanyeol pada yeoja itu._

_Yeoja itu menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Dia menatap sinis Baekhyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_Chanyeol hendak menyentuh bahu namja manis itu, sebelum ucapan yang menohok hatinya meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun._

_"Kau memang brengsek Chanyeol! Dan bodohnya aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak janji akan menjaga hatiku lagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Jika kau lebih bahagia dengan kekasih-kekasihmu itu, pergilah! Tinggalkan aku secara baik-baik maka aku akan mengikhlaskanmu. Walau hatiku sakit dan terluka aku akan berusaha melupakanmu." _

_Hatinya tercubit keras begitu melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun, ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tapi dia cukup mengerti, saat ini pasti Baekhyun akan menolaknya mentah-mentah._

_Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum sedih, menatap kedua mata yang merupakan salah satu bagian favoritnya dari wajah tampan kekasihnya._

_"Kita putus saja ya. Mungkin itu yang terbaik." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih yang ketara._

_Chanyeol melupakan egonya dan langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Dia tak sanggup melihat kesedihan yang menyelimuti kekasihnya itu._

_Chanyeol memang bodoh, dia selalu saja membuat Baekhyun menangis dan sakit hati. _

_Dan sialnya, dia seolah menganggap bahwa semua yang dia lakukan tidak akan berdampak sama._

_Otakmu dimana? Kenapa kau tak pernah menggunakan otak cerdasmu itu untuk berpikir bahwa kelakuanmu justru semakin membuat namja itu semakin rapuh, dasar Chanyeol idiot!_

_IQ tinggimu sama sekali tidak berguna._

_"Baek.. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan? Kita saling mencintai. Jangan putus ya? Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf, maafkan aku.. Ku mohon.." Ucapnya cepat seolah Baekhyun akan lari jika ia tak segera menyelesaikan perkataannya._

_Baekhyun menangis sejadinya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Dia memang mencintai Chanyeol bahkan teramat sangat._

_Tapi hatinya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol selalu mengkhianatinya selama ini. Dia memang namja, tidak ada larangan namja untuk menangis bukan?_

_"Hiks.. Kau jahat Chanyeol. Kau menyakitiku lagi hiks." Lirih Baekhyun seraya memukul-mukul ringan dada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan semakin mendekap erat namja itu, membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali luluh._

_Baekhyun selamanya adalah Baekhyun yang akan luluh hanya dengan ucapan maaf dan perlakuan manis untuknya, dia memang bodoh dan tidak peka! Sialnya, itu memang benar._

.

**#FlashBack Off**

.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat dirinya memergoki Chanyeol tengah bermesraan dengan anak sekolahan di sebuah tempat karaoke.

Baekhyun tahu keberadaan Chanyeol dari temannya yang kebetulan bekerja disana. Tanpa pikir panjang saat itu dia langsung mencari taxi menuju tempat itu.

Dan dia harus menerima kembali hantaman keras di hatinya melihat Chanyeol ㅡlagi-lagi mengkhianatinya. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati ㅡdia menertawai dirinya yang bodoh.

Baekhyun menghela napas berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar sebelahnya.

Baekhyun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ㅡtidak perlu, karena itu adalah kamar adiknya ㅡadik tiri tepatnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia melihat adiknya masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Eoh?" Dia mendongak dan menatap datar Baekhyun lalu menggeleng."Belum. Kenapa kau kemari dan kenapa belum tidur?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang adik lalu tersenyum samar."Belum mengantuk dan aku butuh teman mengobrol." Jawabnya.

"Ck, pasti kau bertengkar lagi dengan si idiot Chanyeol itu kan?" Tebaknya dan tepat sekali.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merebut ponsel adiknya, membuat si adik mendelik kesal."Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku tidak suka diabaikan!" Ucapnya tak terima bantahan.

Dengan malas, Sehun ㅡnama adiknya hanya mengangguk. Percuma saja dia membantah, toh Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar rengekannya. Baekhyun keras kepala dan dia pun susah untuk mengabaikan namja itu begitu saja.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sehun yang sepertinya sudah siap mendengar cerita dramatis kakaknya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian ia mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya dari awal hingga akhir.

"_Oh My_! Kalian janjian bertemu di taman kota dan dia telat sejam kemudian kau pulang? Dia menelponmu mengatakan telat karena mengantar eommanya belanja dan kau tak terima? Kekanakan sekali sih."

Baekhyun menggeram kesal lalu memukul kepala Sehun dengan guling. Adiknya ini niat menghiburnya atau malah menyudutnya kan sih?

Kenapa menyebalkan sekali.

"Tapi tetap saja aku lelah menunggu. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Chanyeol? Dia itu penipu kelas kakap! Bisa saja eomma yang dia maksud adalah pacar gelapnya. Aku sudah cukup sakit hati selama ini asal kau tahu." Ucap Baekhyun emosi.

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih bertahan? Kau memang bodoh sih, wajar saja dia senang membohongimu."

Dan sekali lagi pukulan keras mendarat di kepala malang Sehun. Sehun itu tidak peka atau memang sengaja sih, bukannya menghibur atau menenangkan namja mungil itu, dia dengan tidak tahu dosa sama sekali justru menyalahkan Baekhyun.

Adik yang sangat baik, eh? Baiknya memang di pukul mungkin melemparnya dari lantai dua boleh juga.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Jangan mengajakku bicara selama seminggu!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan langkah besar-besar, dia kesal bukan main.

Sehun hanya mendengus dan mengelus kepalanya yang mendadak pusing akibat pukulan guling Baekhyun tadi.

"Dasar dia saja yang memang bodoh, tidak sadar atau memang terlanjur idiot sih." Gerutunya.

:::

XOXO

:::

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun harus menahan emosinya saat melihat Chanyeol tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja yang berbeda. Sudah lah, ini terlalu menyakitkan dan Baekhyun tidak akan peduli lagi dengan semua tingkah namja itu.

Putus memang jalan terbaik.

"Chanyeol bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucapnya datar.

Chanyeol menoleh dan segera melepas rangkulan tangannya pada yeoja itu."Bicara apa?" Tanyanya tak kalah datar.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah merasa bersalah sedikit pun padanya dan dia lelah untuk berharap. Biarlah Chanyeol dengan segala keangkuhan dan egonya, dia ㅡmencoba untuk tidak peduli walau hasilnya gagal total.

Chanyeol sudah terlalu dalam di hatinya bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuang namja itu jauh-jauh.

"Hanya kita berdua." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada yeoja itu dan diangguki oleh yeoja yang Baekhyun yakin seribu persen adalah selingkuhan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan. Aku sibuk!" Kata Chanyeol ketus.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, keputusannya sudah bulat dia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Masalah hatinya dia akan memikirkannya nanti, dia yakin Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terpuruk begitu dalam hanya karena namja brengsek seperti Chanyeol.

"Kita putus." Ucapnya datar walau dalam hatinya menangis menjerit-jerit.

"Ok." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak pernah memprekdisikan jawaban ini sebelumnya, dia hanya tidak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini orang yang dicintainya memang benar-benar brengsek.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, namun nihil. Chanyeol memang menginginkan mereka berpisah, miris.

Baekhyun menahan sekuat yang dia bisa agar airmata sialan itu tidak tumpah saat ini, dia hanya tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh namja ini walau kenyataannya dia memang ㅡsangat lemah.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Jaga kesahatanmu, jangan lupa makan dan jangan sering merokok itu merusak paru-parumu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali saat kita sudah menemukan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Terima kasih karena pernah mencintaiku walau aku ragu setelah tahu kelakuanmu selama ini." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih untuk kebersamaan kita, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. " Lanjutnya dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun yakin jika keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka memang tepat. Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak mencegah dirinya yang kini berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Kisah cinta mereka berakhir begitu saja dan itu benar-benar meninggalkan bekas yang sulit hilang di hati Baekhyun. Walau secara lisan dia yang mengucapkan kata perpisahan tetap saja dia adalah pihak yang terbuang jika menilik kembali bagaimana kisah mereka selama 2 tahun ini.

Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

:::

XOXO

:::

**Chanyeol Pov**

Aku tahu bahkan dunia sangat tahu bagaimana bejat dan brengseknya diriku. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku menyakitinya berkali-kali.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tega melihat kesedihan di matanya tapi aku harus melakukan semua itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia semakin mencintai diriku yang jahat ini.

Dia terlalu baik dan polos jika harus bersama iblis sepertiku. Aku tidak munafik, aku memang brengsek bahkan aku dengan tidak tahu dirinya berselingkuh dengan yeoja-yeoja ingusan itu dibelakang kekasih mungilku.

Alasannya klise, aku bosan dan butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatku lepas dari segala macam kegundahan hatiku ini. Sampai detik ini aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku memang bodoh!

Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu cukup manis dan menyenangkan untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Aku juga menyukainya, hanya sebatas suka tidak lebih. Selama 2 tahun ini aku mencoba untuk mencintai namja itu tapi hasilnya nihil, aku sama sekali belum bisa membuka hatiku setelah apa yang terjadi padaku beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakit hati ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang ku cintai membuatku mati rasa dengan yang namanya cinta.

Kadang aku merasa bersalah karena terus membohonginya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, maafkan aku Baekhyun.

Dan semuanya kacau saat dia datang, mengetuk hatiku secara lembut. Baekhyun berbeda dengan namja yang pernah ku kenal dan menjadi kekasihku.

Dia begitu sabar dan tulus mencintaiku, dasarnya aku memang bejat aku selalu saja membuatnya sakit hati. Aku tidak buta untuk tidak melihat betapa selama ini dia mencoba bertahan bersamaku.

Dan kemarin, dia memutuskanku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut, aku memang salah membuatnya menungguku satu jam lebih di taman kota waktu itu.

Aku hanya malas untuk bertemu dengannya malam itu, orang yang masih ku cintai tiba-tiba saja datang dan meruntuhkan pertahanan yang telah ku bangun 3 tahun belakangan ini. Aku hanya takut akan melampiaskan emosiku pada Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin terluka walau kenyataannya dia memang terluka karena aku mengingkari janji.

Aku menelponnya dan berpura-pura berada disana, aku tidak takut berbohong karena aku yakin dia sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Entahlah, hanya instingku saja.

Dan benar, dari suaranya aku tahu dia habis menangis dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun aku kembali berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan mengantar eommaku belanja.

Jelas-jelas eommaku ada di Paris saat itu, kau memang pembohong ulung Park Chanyeol! Aku tersenyum kecut setelah merutuki diriku sendiri.

Dan entah kenapa hari-hariku menjadi sedikit hambar setelah hampir seminggu tak ada kabar dari Baekhyun. 2 tahun menjalani hubungan membuatku masuk terlalu dalam di hidupnya.

Kebiasaannya yang selalu mengirimiku pesan setiap pagi hanya untuk mengingatkanku tentang jangan lupa sarapan dan melarangku merokok, dia begitu perhatian tapi aku memang tidak tahu terima kasih malahan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Ku rasa aku menyesali semua yang telah ku perbuat pada namja manis itu. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, aku yakin dia sudah tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi.

Aku memang bodoh, menyia-nyiakan orang yang jelas-jelas tulus mencintaiku. Ku harap dia bahagia dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Walau hatiku sedikit tidak rela, aku memang egois! Tapi sudah lah aku yakin jika dia jodohku, sejauh apa pun jarak memisahkan kita pasti akan dipertemukan kembali.

Lebih baik aku menata diri juga hatiku kembali, aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia yang di cap bejat dan brengsek selamanya. Setidaknya biarkan orang yang pernah mengisi hariku tahu bahwa aku juga bisa berubah dan menjadi manusia baik walau aku sendiri tidak yakin tapi itu harus ku lakukan. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menikmati jalan takdirku, apa pun itu.

**Chanyeol Pov End**

:::

XOXO

:::

_5 tahun kemudian..._

.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Rasanya baru kemarin aku meninggalkan Seoul, dan hari ini aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di tanah kelahiranku yang begitu ku rindukan. 5 tahun terakhir ini aku menghabiskan hari-hariku di _Florence_, kota indah di Italia.

Sejak putus dari namja itu aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana. Selama itu aku mencoba untuk melupakannya walaupun gagal.

Setelahnya aku belajar untuk menerima kenyataan dan membiarkannya mengalir bagai air. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti perasaanku ini perlahan akan hilang dengan sendirinya, walau aku tidak begitu yakin mengingat sampai detik ini namanya masih terukir dengan apik di hatiku.

_Park Chanyeol_

Sebuah nama yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku. Orang yang sangat aku cintai hingga menyakitiku terlalu dalam.

Dan ku rasa sekarang bukan saatnya membuka luka lama. 5 tahun ini cukup membuatku banyak belajar tentang berbagai hal yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar menyesali yang telah terjadi.

Aku berjalan dengan begitu tenang diantara keramaian bandara Incheon, aku melihat sekelilingku mencari sosok yang sudah janji menjemputku.

Dan aku tersenyum manis saat mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri dengan gaya coolnya di dekat counter makanan. Anak itu tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa yang sangat tampan aku bahkan sedikit tidak percaya jika tidak melihat tahi lalat di lehernya.

"Sudah lama?" Sapaku.

Sehun mendengus lalu menyentil keningku, ini sakit sekali.

"Dari sekian banyak kata apa hanya itu yang ada di otak udangmu, eoh? 5 tahun pergi ke negeri orang ternyata tak merubahmu menjadi cerdas ya? Sayang sekali."

Astaga! Anak itu kenapa tidak berubah sama sekali, omongannya masih saja pedas dan tajam. Aku hanya mendengus lalu menendang tulang keringanya, membuatnya meringis. Rasakan!

"Kau membuat moodku buruk seketika!" Ketusku.

Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, masih setia mengelus kakinya yang terkena tendangan manis dariku. Lucu sekali mukanya jika begitu.

"Kau membuat imageku hancur seketika!" Balasnya tak kalah ketus. Memangnya aku peduli? Haha.

Setelah itu kami memutuskan segera meninggalkan bandara karena eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kedatanganku di rumah. Ah, betapa aku sangat merindukan mereka.

**Baekhyun Pov End**

:::

XOXO

:::

Chanyeol tampak sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen yang harus dia pelajari untuk rapat besok pagi dengan klien penting. 3 tahun ini dia menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahan yang ayahnya rintis dari bawah.

Dia sudah berubah, Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tenang dan sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Dia sudah tak pernah lagi berkencan dengan yeoja-yeoja ingusan hanya untuk menghilangkan suntuknya. Chanyeol menjelma menjadi namja dewasa yang penuh kharisma dan berwibawa.

Pembawaannya pun lebih tenang dan sangat dewasa. Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi merokok, entahlah sepertinya ucapan namja manis itu terngiang selalu di telinganya.

Mungkin saja itu bentuk penyeselan Chanyeol karena membuat namja sebaik Baekhyun terluka. Dia mengikuti semua ucapan namja itu sebelum mereka berpisah dulu.

Dan dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak bisa menahan amarahnya adalah permintaan eommanya yang terus mendesaknya untuk segera menikah. Memang sekarang usianya sudah menginjak 26 tahun tapi tetap saja dia belum siap untuk berumah tangga.

Entahlah, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menganjal seperti melarangnya untuk jangan menikah dulu. Belum lagi kelakuan eommanya yang selalu mengatur kencan buta dengan banyak yeoja anak temannya.

Chanyeol ingin marah tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka. Dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti kemauan eommanya walau berakhir dengan kata, _"Aku tidak cocok dengannya eomma."_.

Kadang Chanyeol tanpa sengaja memikirkan namja manis itu. Dan dengan cepat dia akan mengenyahkannya dari pikirannya.

Chanyeol hanya takut dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, karena setelah kepergian Baekhyun namja itu menyadari satu hal yang sulit dipercaya oleh nalar dan hatinya sendiri.

Kenyataan bahwa ternyata dia tidak hanya menyukai namja itu melainkan mencintainya. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, Baekhyun tak mungkin sudi mencintainya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi. Rumit, dan Chanyeol mengakui kebodohannya yang tidak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri.

**-ChanBaek-**

Hari ini Baekhyun mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul, walau awalnya anak itu menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan ada janji dengan kekasihnya.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bisa membuat Sehun mengatakan iya. Dan dengan ㅡteramat sangat terpaksa Sehun akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah taman bermain yang sangat ramai dengan manusia, ini hari minggu ㅡhari keluarga, Kan?

Sudah ㅡmungkin seribu kali Sehun menggerutu saking kesalnya, Sehun sangat tidak suka tempat ramai dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya mengerjai adiknya sekali-kali tidak masalah bukan?

Lagipula ini menyenangkan, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat wajah merajuk Sehun. Apalagi diusianya yang ke 24 tahun, image tampan dan berwibawa CEO muda seorang Oh Sehun terancam runtuh setelah ini. Haha-_-

"Sehun ayo naik itu!" Seru Baekhyun riang seraya menunjuk bianglala didepannya.

Sehun mendesah pelan ingin protes tapi tak bisa karena Baekhyun sudah menarik tangannya menuju tempat mengantri untuk menaiki wahana itu.

_'Sabar Sehun sabar. Setelah ini kau bisa membalasnya. Ingat! Pembalasan itu lebih kejam dari perbuatan Baekhyun, hoho.'_ Iblis dalam diri Sehun berbisik.

Akhirnya setelah mengantri selama 15 menit mereka bisa menaiki wahana itu. Baekhyun begitu menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dari tempatnya saat ini.

Seoul memang indah, apalagi jika di lihat dari ketinggian seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun yang hanya duduk sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menyeret Sehun untuk berdiri, dia ingin menunjukkan pada adiknya itu jika tujuan mereka kemari adalah untuk bersenang-senang bukannya meratapi nasib.

"Setelah ini kita pulang!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Baekhyun tahu, adiknya itu bosan dan sangat kesal. Baiklah, sebagai kakak yang baik hati dia kan mengalah kali ini.

Lagipula dia sudah puas bermain disini seharian, mungkin mentraktir Sehun makan bukan ide buruk. Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau gila ya? Senyum-senyum tidak jelas." Cibir Sehun.

Baekhyun mendelik lalu memukul lengan Sehun kesal. Enak saja dia dikatai gila, aku itu manis tahu! Batinnya kesal.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan refleks memeluk Sehun karena goncangan yang entah karena apa. Dia berdoa semoga ini bukan akhir hidupnya, berlebihan memang tapi disaat seperti ini siapa sih yang tidak takut? Berada di ketinggian dan bahaya siap datang kapan saja.

Namun dia bernapas lega karena tadi hanya goncangan tak berarti, mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan. Baekhyun masih belum melepas pelukannya, dia sangat takut dan Sehun baik-baik saja dengan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik kotak bianglala yang kebetulan berada disebelah mereka, nampak seorang namja menatap keduanya dengan wajah datar dan ada sedikit kesedihan disana. Dia membuang muka dan mencoba menenangkan perasaannya.

Dia tidak amnesia untuk tidak tahu siapa namja yang tengah berpelukan itu. Tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan nama yang sudah lama dia simpan apik di dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun kau kembali..."

:::

XOXO

:::

Chanyeol merenggangkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Keinginannya pergi ke taman hiburan untuk melepas penat justru berimbas pada perasaannya yang kembali tak menentu.

Bagaimana bisa namja itu kembali lagi setelah 5 tahun pergi. Sumpah! Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan namja itu, mantan tercintanya.

Tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapan namja itu lagi. Dia tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan namja itu jika melihatnya.

Chanyeol hanya belum siap melihat tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, padahal itu hanyalah spekulasi dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak salah bukan? Setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada namja itu dulu, tidak menuntut kemungkinan hal itu akan terjadi.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya, dia tahu siapa yang melakukan itu pasti eommanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kusut sekali?" Tanya sang eomma dengan dahi mengernyit, tidak biasanya anaknya itu seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana eomma." Jawabnya datar.

"Jinjja? Kau terlihat tidak baik sayang." Firasat seorang ibu tidak pernah melesat, bukan?

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum untuk menyakinkan eommanya, dan berhasil. Eommanya sedikit tenang setelahnya.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan makan malam dengan kolega appa." Ucap eommanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Chanyeol menurut dan melepas kemejanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi walau hasilnya membuat hatinya semakin kacau.

.

Chanyeol beserta keluarganya sudah sampai di restoran berbintang tempat dimana mereka akan makan malam bersama kolega appanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol malas mengikuti acara seperti ini, karena ujung-ujungnya adalah perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan oleh eommanya.

Tapi malam ini entah kenapa dia merasa baik-baik saja mengikuti acara makan malam ini. Mereka sudah berada didepan pintu VVIP dan pelayan yang mengantar mereka membukakan pintu berwarna ebony itu.

Kedua orang tuanya masuk terlebih dahulu lalu Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang. Dan matanya tak bisa untuk tidak membelalak saat melihat siapa yang duduk didepan sana.

Bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkan dirinya seperti ini. Namja itu adalah orang yang ingin dia hindari saat ini, tapi kenapaㅡ

"ㅡyeol! Chanyeol!"

Dan suara eommanya menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya. Dia lalu membungkuk meminta maaf dan duduk dihadapan namja itu.

Jujur, kini perasaannya sangat tidak menentu antara senang, rindu, sedih dan berbagai macam rasa yang tak bisa dia deskripsikan.

.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Oh jantung! Kenapa kau berdetak tak karuan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Bagaimana bisa namja itu sekarang ada didepanku.

Aku bingung harus senang atau sedih, bagaimana pun juga aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini rasa cinta itu masih ada untuknya.

Dia berubah begitu banyak, wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan Oh Tuhan! Dia tampan sekali. Kenapa wajahku memanas, oh tidak! Aku bukan remaja labil lagi.

Baekhyun ingat! Kau jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri terlebih sepertinya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap yang membuatmu harus tersipu bukan?

Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang sedari tadi gelisah, kenapa? Apa dia tidak suka bertemu denganku lagi?

Pasti begitu, harusnya aku sudah tahu itu. Bagaimana pun dia kan tidak pernah mencintaiku. Mungkin bertemu denganku adalah sebuah kesialan.

Aku tersenyum masam, aku benar-benar menyedihkan mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Huh, dasar Sehun! Aku tahu dia terlambat karena harus kencan dulu dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi itu bukan urusanku, Sehun sudah dewasa dan dia punya hak untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun walau aku sedikit tidak menyukai kekasihnya, terlalu manja dan yeah menyebalkan.

Selera Sehun memang payah! Tahu begitu aku jodohkan saja dia dengan temanku sewaktu di _Florence_. Hihi, aku seperti seorang yang _brother complex_ saja sih.

Padahal aku dan Sehun kan lebih cocok disebut _Tom and Jerry_, tidak pernah akur! Sekalinya akur juga karena sedang butuh dan kesepian, benar-benar tidak jelas.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau terkikik sendiri sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya eommaku khawatir.

Yaampun! Aku memalukan diriku sendiri dan ku lihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis didepanku, tampan sekali Tuhan! Aku meleleh.

"Dia kan memang sebentar lagi gila."

Mataku langsung mendelik kearah Sehun yang dengan tenang meneguk red wine-nya. Sialan! Anak itu benar-benar mengajak ku perang, tunggu saja nanti.

"Kalian berdua ini. Sudah besar masih saja suka bertengkar." Ku lihat appa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan anak-anak saya yang tidak sopan ini, Tuan Park. Mereka memang begini jika berkumpul, maklum saja Baekhyun baru kembali dari _Florence_ seminggu yang lalu." Ucap appa pada appa Chanyeol.

Appa Chanyeol tersenyum maklum dan mengatakan tidak masalah, akhirnya kami memulai acara makan malam dalam keheningan. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang bertemu dengan piring menjadi backsound makan malam ini.

Selesai makan appa berbincang-bincang dengan appa Chanyeol begitu juga dengan eomma dan eomma Chanyeol mereka tampak asik membicarakan perhiasan dan tas keluaran terbaru, dasar ibu-ibu.

Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, aku yakin dia sedang chattingan dengan kekasihnya itu. Dasar, lihat saja nanti pembalasanku!

Tanpa sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku hanya takut jantungku akan lompat dari tempatnya jika aku terus bertatapan dengannya.

Maafkan aku Chanyeol, bukan maksudku mengindarimu, sungguh!

**Baekhyun Pov End**

:::

XOXO

:::

**Chanyeol Pov**

Aku bernapas lega saat tahu bahwa namja yang dipeluk oleh Baekhyun tadi sore adalah adiknya. Selama berpacaran dengannya dulu aku tak pernah tahu tentang keluarganya, karena aku memang tidak begitu peduli, jahat sekali diriku.

Dan aku seharusnya tahu jika Baekhyun adalah tipe yang susah jatuh cinta. Entah kenapa hatiku menghangat mengetahui fakta itu.

Baekhyun kau semakin manis sayang, apalagi saat sedang merajuk! Oh betapa aku sangat merindukamu, ingin sekali aku memelukmu. Tapi aku takut kau menolakku.

Setelah acara makan malam appa dan appa Baekhyun memulai perbincangan mereka begitu juga dengan eomma yang keliatan akrab dengan eomma Baekhyun. Ku lirik adik Baekhyun yang bernama Sehun itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan saat aku ingin melihat pujaan hatiku entah kebetulan atau apa dia juga sedang melihat kearah aku senang sekali tapi aku sedih saat dia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut, harusnya aku sudah tahu jika Baekhyun tak mungkin mau lagi melihatku. Dia pasti membenciku, oh betapa menyedihkannya dirimu Park Chanyeol!

**Chanyeol Pov End**

.

Sehun menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya lalu melirik Baekhyun yang salah tingkah. Dia mengernyit namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Sehun memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan yang nama Chanyeol ㅡnamja brengsek yang sudah membuat hyungnya menderita. Tapi penilaiannya saat melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya ㅡselain dari poto yang sering Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya dulu, entah kenapa dia melihat tatapan penuh sesal di mata namja itu.

Sehun memang bukan anak psikolog tapi setidaknya dia pernah belajar sedikit mengenai itu, karena dia pernah menyukai temannya yang kebetulan mengambil jurusan itu sewaktu kuliah dulu.

Sehun mengelus paha Baekhyun membuat namja itu membulatkan matanya dan bersiap untuk mengomel sebelum Sehun memberi isyarat untuk tenang.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tidak suka.

Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membacanya lalu menatap Sehun, meminta penjelasan.

Namun Sehun malah tak acuh dan matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Hai, kau Chanyeol kan? Kita belum berkenalan bukan? Namaku Oh Sehun dan iniㅡ" Sehun melirik Baekhyun lalu merangkul pundak sempitnya, sok akrab. "Hyungku, namanya Baekhyun. **Byun Baekhyun**." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan saat menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nampak canggung lalu tersenyum tipis."Salam kenal Sehun-sshi. Aku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku hyung jika mau." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, hyung terdengar lebih baik." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum simpul.

Setelah itu Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

Belum sempat dia menyuarakan kata Sehun lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin hyungku bicarakan denganmu. Kalian keluarlah, di ujung lorong ini ada balkon yang cukup nyaman untuk mengobrol." Ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun, keduanya lalu saling bertatapan namun Baekhyun lebih dulu memutus pandangan mereka membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Apa perlu aku mengantar, eum?"

Sepertinya Sehun niat sekali mengerjai Baekhyun malam ini. Lihat lah anak itu kini cekikikan tidak jelas setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar mengikuti ucapannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Dasar duo idiot yang tidak peka!" Gumamnya geli.

"Sehun, kemana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Tanya eommanya.

"Mungkin sedang bermesraan eomma." Jawabnya asal membuat dahi kedua wanita paruh baya itu mengkerut.

:::

XOXO

:::

Sehun benar, balkon restoran ini memang sangat nyaman. Suasananya pun cukup tenang, tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menghirup angin malam yang sebenarnya tidak bagus untuk dirinya yang tak tahan dingin.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini Baekhyun nampak berkali lipat lebih manis.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol tentu saja dengan senang hati namja tinggi itu membalasnya.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat semakin dewasa." Baekhyun memulai percakapan. Alasannya simpel, dia mengenal Chanyeol sangat baik dan namja itu tidak akan memulai pembicaraan jika memang tidak penting. Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati, dia memang tidak penting bagi namja yang berdiri disampingnya ini, kan.

"B-baik, kau sendiri? Kau juga semakin manis, Baek." Entah kenapa Chanyeol mendadak jadi gugup.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas hingga ke telinga membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Dia senang mendengar pujian itu keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol.

"B-benarkah? Terima kasih." Jawab Baekhyun malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mendadak salah tingkah. Rupanya sifat Baekhyun belum berubah sama sekali.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi namja yang dingin dan kaku, ternyata dia salah. Baekhyun masih sama seperti yang dulu, polos dan menggemaskan.

Dia menyesal kenapa dulu dia tak menyadari perasaannya dengan cepat. Bukan kah penyeselan memang selalu datang dibelakang?

"Kau menggemaskan, Baek."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun membuat namja itu berjengit. Sentuhan Chanyeol membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Chanyeol." Gumamnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan."

Chanyeol merutuki tangannya yang sudah lancang. Dia hanya berharap namja manis itu tidak marah padanya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, entah kenapa Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di mata itu.

Mata itu begitu teduh dan penuh cinta tidak seperti dulu, Baekhyun takut berharap tapi boleh kah malam ini dia memperjelas perasaannya? Setidaknya sebelum dia benar-benar merelakan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Chanyeol." Ucapnya lirih.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, jantungnya bahkan sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Dia gugup setengah hidup, dia bingung harus memulainya darimana.

Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menjadi harap-harap cemas tidak menentu. Dia takut jika Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sekarat.

"Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu? Ku harap kau tidak tersinggung dan menganggapku aneh." Tanya Baekhyun dengan jantung yang berdendang keras.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu, Baek?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kondisi Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja tertutupi oleh sikap tenangnya.

"Hm. I-itu apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, dia jadi gugup sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu lagi, eum?"

**DEG**

Jantung Baekhyun langsung merespon dengan cepat, ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar telak membuat dirinya kelimpungan. Bagaimana bisa namja itu bisa menebak pikirannya? Chanyeol bukan seorang _cenayang_, sepertinya?

"Eoh? T-tidak. Bukan begitu." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya."Benarkah? Boleh kan aku mengatakan jika aku berharap kau menginginkan itu?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala membuatnya terlihat begitu imut, Chanyeol bahkan gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali lalu tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu ia menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun, menatap namja itu lekat-lekat membuat Baekhyun lemas.

"Baekhyun, boleh kah aku menjadi seorang yang egois untuk kesekian kalinya? Jujur, setelah kau pergi hari-hariku menjadi sangat kacau. Aku tahu, aku memang tidak tahu diri, brengsek dan sering membuatmu terluka dan menangis dulu. Bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya aku selingkuh dibelakangmu, tak pernah memperhatikamu, selalu ingkar janji dan tak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Tapi kau masih tetap bertahan disisiku, walau kau tahu bagaimana bejatnya aku dulu. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena itu, aku merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat sedunia karena sudah menyia-nyiakan malaikat sebaik dirimu. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri, maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan tanpa diminta air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan jujur dan dia melihat sorot penyeselan dan kesedihan di mata namja itu.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun. Itulah kata yang selalu ingin aku ucapkan padamu, walau aku tahu itu sudah sangat terlambat." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak ingin berharap lebih, dengan aku mengatakan ini didepanmu sudah membuatku lega. Aku tahu berat bagimu untuk memaafkan ku yang brengsek ini. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku bukan lagi Chanyeol yang dulu. Aku yang sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang telah berhasil menemukan sekeping hati. Kau membuatku berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik, terima kasih."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggeleng keras dan langsung saja ia menghambur ke pelukan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Baekhyun tak menyangka jika namja yang selama ini ingin dia lupakan justru menyadari perasaannya.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa tak ada kata terlambat untuk namja itu tapi suaranya tercekat, hilang entah kemana.

"Hiks.."

Chanyeol membuat jarak diantara mereka, dia merutuki dirinya yang telah membuat namja ini menangis ㅡlagi. Pasti tadi dia salah bicara, Ah! Dasar Chanyeol bodoh, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Baek, maaf. Sungguh aku tak berniat membuatmu menangis. Aku tahu, aku memang bodoh tapi ku mohon jangan menangㅡ"

"Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh Chanyeol! Hiks hiks." Baekhyun memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol berkali-kali. Chanyeol membiarkannya, dia tahu namja ini butuh pelampiasan.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi memukulnya kemudian mendongak dan menatap dalam mata Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sudah banjir airmata.

"Chanyeol." Lirihnya.

"Iya?" Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"A-aku masih mencintaimu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Barusan Baekhyun mengatakan masih mencintainya? Ah, ini bahkan lebih membahagiakan daripada saat dirinya mendapat nilai terbaik sewaktu kuliah dulu.

"Baekㅡk-kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Tanyanya ragu.

Baekhyun menggeleng."Bagaimana bisa aku bercanda disaat seperti ini? Dasar Chanyeol bodoh hueeeeeeee."

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya. Segera diraihnya Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengecupi pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali hingga tangis Baekhyun mereda.

"Kita pacaran lagi yah?" Ucap Chanyeol penuh harap setelah melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum manis."Maaf. Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol."

Dan jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bagai terhempas dari lantai tertinggi gedung perusahaannya. Rasanya sangat sakit saat kau ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Aku terlalu berharap yah? Haha aku sangat memalukan bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan namja ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan itu membuat Chanyeol bingung."Aku belum selesai bicara Chanyeol." Ucapnya tenang.

"Oh."

Baekhyun paham, Chanyeol kecewa saat ini. Itu semua terlihat jelas di mata namja itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega, tapiㅡ

"Aku memang tidak mau menjadi pacarmu lagi tapi aku tidak akan menolak jika kau menjadikanku pengantinmu, mungkin?"

ㅡterkadang memberi sedikit _heart attack_ pada orang yang kau cintai tidak masalah bukan?

Chanyeol membelalak tak percaya, ucapan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

"Baek, kau serius?!" Tanyanya masih tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar."Itu juga kalau kau mau."

"Mau! Aku sangat mau, Baek! Itu memang impianku sejak lama." Chanyeol dengan semangat membalas ucapan Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mendengus geli. Ternyata Chanyeol lucu juga.

"Semangat sekali." Sindirnya.

"Baek, kau adalah kebahagianku! Tidak salah kan jika aku menjadi semangat karenamu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol malu-malu. Dulu saat pacaran sebenarnya mereka sering berciuman tapi entah kenapa ciuman kali ini berbeda.

Chanyeol mendadak kaku ditempatnya, ciuman Baekhyun di pipi kirinya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia benar-benar bahagia demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena Chanyeol hanya diam mematung sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ah, ya Baek? Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut." Jawabnya salah tingkah.

Baekhyun meninju perut Chanyeol lalu mencibir dengan bibir yang di monyong-monyongkan, benar-benar lucu ㅡmenggoda.

"Itu hanya ciuman di pipi Chanyeol. Kau berlebihan." Dengusnya.

Chanyeol menyengir lebar dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat idiot, Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hehe kau lucu sekali jika menyengir seperti tadi." Ucapnya menahan tawa.

Chanyeol berdecak lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mulai mengulum bibir itu lembut. Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berbeda, ada cinta dan kasih sayang disana. Berbeda dengan dulu yang hanya didasari oleh nafsu semata.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan mengelap saliva yang menempel di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama dan penuh cinta, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perasaan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baek, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Menjadikanmu namja yang paling beruntung karena telah terlahir di dunia ini. Aku tahu ini tidak romantis sama sekali, tapi aku tulus mengatakannya. Jadilah, pengantinku sayang. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku."

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya?

Ini adalah impiannya sejak dulu, jauh sebelum semua masalah datang menimpanya.

Baekhyun tahu, jodoh memang tidak kemana tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika kini semua mimpi dan doanya sedikit demi sedikit terkabul.

Ah, bahagianya...

"_Yes, I do_."

Dan jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dia menunggu kebahagian itu datang juga menghampirinya.

Dia bahkan sempat berpikir tak akan pernah bahagia karena telah membuat namja itu menderita. Namun takdir manusia tak ada satupun yang tahu bukan?

Ini adalah takdir terindah dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Chanyeol mau kah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Iya? Apa itu sayang?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu. Jadilah kekasihku, hanya milikku. Dan Chanyeol yang mencintaiku." Mohon Baekhyun penuh harap.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk."Tentu, aku adalah Chanyeol kekasihmu, yang mencintaimu. Hanya milikmu dan kau milikmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia lalu menghambur dalam pelukan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Gomawo Chanyeol." Lirihnya.

"Hm. Saranghae Park Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pucuk kepala namja itu.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dia tersenyum geli di dada bidang Chanyeol. Bahkan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk, ah malunya.

Park Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun begitu bahagia mendengarnya yah, tentu saja.

"Ehm. Ehm.. Akhirnya dua manusia bodoh menyadari perasaannya."

Dan suara _makhluk astral_ yang sangat dikenal oleh Baekhyun membuyarkan moment bahagia mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Dasar pengganggu!" Gerutu Baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Sehun sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Benar-benar manusia 4D!

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

:::

XOXO

:::

**EPILOG**

Dan akhirnya acara pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan sebulan setelah kejadian di balkon restoran waktu itu. Kedua keluarga sangat bahagia dan merestui keduanya.

Apalagi setelah tahu jika Baekhyun ternyata bisa mengandung, eomma Chanyeol sampai berteriak histeris saking bahagianya.

Setelah mengucap janji suci keduanya saling bertukar cincin dan kemudian Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, bukan di bibir seperti pengantin pada umumnya. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di kening dengan penuh kasih sayang juga cinta, tentunya.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun bahkan sampai menangis haru melihat anaknya kini telah menemukan kebahagiannya. Sementara itu Sehun hanya mendengus geli, dia masih ingat bagaimana dulu Baekhyun selalu menangis setiap malam.

Tak disangka, sekarang dia justru menikah dengan namja yang pernah membuatnya menderita dulu. Takdir manusia memang tak bisa diduga-duga dan ditebak.

Malam harinya setelah resepsi pernikahan yang memakan waktu selama 4 jam akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa beristirahat juga. Mereka menginap di hotel milik keluarga Chanyeol, yang kebetulan juga merupakan tempat resepsi mereka tadi.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang empuk yang dia yakin akan susah bangun besok karena terlalu nyaman untuk ditiduri.

"Kau mandilah dulu Baek. Atau kau ingin kita mandi berdua, eum?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan matanya, menggoda 'istri' sendiri tidak dosa bukan?

"Dasar mesum!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya memasang _faceplam_ setelah mendapat lemparan bantal dari Baekhyun. Sejak dulu Baekhyun memang susah sekali jika diajak senang-senang, sabar Chanyeol sabar.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan boxer hitam bergambar tengkorak dan kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang kedodoran hingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih mulus. Ingin menggoda suamimu, eh?

Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip benar-benar mirip ahjusi mesum yang ingin menerkam anak-anak? Maaf saja, Baekhyun itu sudah 26 tahun wajahnya saja yang sangat menipu.

Bagaimana bisa diusianya yang bisa dikatakan dewasa, dia memiliki wajah seimut anak berusia 15 tahun. Membuat iri saja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol menyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal."Hehe tidak." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, dia lalu naik keatas ranjang tanpa tahu tatapan singa lapar di sebelahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Ya! Chanyeol kau mau apa?!" Pekik Baekhyun histeris saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya hingga kini ia berada di bawah kungkungan namja itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Baekhyun."Menurutmu apa yang akan ku lakukan di malam pertama kita, Bybaek?" Ucapnya dengan suara parau yang sexy.

Oh, Baekhyun meremang merasakan hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol menerpa lehernya.

"M-memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Dia bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja dia takut. Dia belum siap, demi pepero!

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya Bybaek."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung memberi kecupan-kecupan di seluruh wajah Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan melumat lembut bibir merah Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi candunya karena rasanya yang sangat manis dan memabukkan.

Dan malam itu mereka menyatu dalam ikatan cinta yang tulus dan membahagiakan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesali takdirnya di masa lalu yang memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Karena dia tahu, kebahagian itu tidak bisa didapat semudah kita membalikkan telapak tangan.

Mungkin dia harus mengalami yang namanya sakit sebelum merasakan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya. Semua kejadian di masa lalu menjadi pelajaran berharga baginya juga Chanyeol.

Betapa bodohnya orang yang menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus. Dan Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia kan menjadikan Baekhyun namja paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Menebus dosa-dosa dan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Terlebih setelah mereka dianugerahi seorang putri yang sangat cantik jelita.

Mereka benar-benar bahagia, bahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong! Hallo, long time no see gaesss ^^**

**Aku balik lho~ walau aku belum ngelanjutin ff-ku yang lainnya sih hehe**

**Aku balik dengan ff ChanBaek yang sangat tidak jelas xD gaya bahasaku juga rasanya banyak berubah, maklum lama gak ngetik hehe**

**Gimana ffnya? Bosenin banget yah? Maaf deh, cuma ini yang bisa aku persembahkan buat kalian semua *lebay lu* hehe**

**Reviewnya yah ^^**

**Tunggu kelanjutan ff-ffku yang lainnya juga, pokoknya kudu sabar aku pasti bakalan update secepatnya , gak janji sih hehe tapi diusahakan *nyengir***

**Oh ya, bulan ini kayaknya banyak kejutan dari ChanBaek yah? Duh, gak sabar nunggu mereka go public tauk! Hehe *ngarep***

**Maaf banget buat typo yang gak nahan xD typo itu indah tauk! Haha**

**Udah gitu aja cuap-cuapnya, pokoknya miss you all huhu**

**See you gaessss *tebar kecupan Sehun***

**14.11.19**


End file.
